UNINVITED VISITORS
by gothicamylee
Summary: Aku memang tak diundang untuk datang dan pekerjaanku memang mengejutkan mereka dengan kedatanganku bersama teman-temanku. Kali ini, aku bertemu dengan keluarga Malfoy. Seperti apa sih suasana kediaman rumah seorang Malfoy dan bagaimana karakter mereka diluar settingan skrip? Follow me and let's visit The Malfoy's house!/OC-centric/Dramione oneshot/RnR?


**Disclaimer**

_**All rights belongs to Mrs. Rowling**_

_**I take no advantage by writing this fiction. This fiction story purpose just to entertain readers**_

**Warning!**

_Typo(s), EYD tidak sempurna, dan kekurangan yang mungkin akan anda temukan._

.

.

**Uninvited Visitors  
><strong>

**.**

"Halo, selamat pagi di acara _DailyCelebShot_. Berjumpa lagi dengan saya Druella Black. Pagi hari ini kita akan mengunjungi rumah seorang selebriti berasal dari britania yang berparas cantik dan berbakat serta pasangannya seorang pengusaha sukses di bidang industri sekaligus produser dari film-film yang di bintangi artis jelita ini. Di tambah lagi pasangan ini acap kali disebut-sebut sebagai _British Golden Couple._ Sudah tahu kan siapa tamu kunjungan kita hari ini? Kalau begitu, _stay tune! Don't go anywhere we'll be right back after the commercial break."_

Tim kru yang membawa kamera pun memasuki mobil van. Mereka membopong kamera-kamera. Semuanya memakai seragam berwarna hitam dengan lambang perusahaan rumah produksi, terkecuali aku sebagai host acara memakai kemaja pendek berbahan sifon hitam dan celana jeans denim. Rambutku yang panjang dan bergelombang dibiarkan terurai. Aku duduk di bagian tengah serta menunggu perjalanan sampai.

Setelah melewati beberapa jalan, akhirnya kami sampai di Beverly Hills. Tentu saja, kawasan ini di penuhi orang-orang elit. Harga mansionnya saja sama dengan gaji kerjaku selama tiga tahun—itupun yang _middle class._ Mobil tim kami melewati beberapa blok rumah. Kami sempat melewati rumah beberapa artis papan atas juga sampai akhirnya, rumah bernomor 21 berada di depan kami.

Rumahnya dari luar sudah terlihat mewah. Catnya berwarna krem. Arsitekturnya khas _medditerranean_. Ada beberapa tower dengan kubah-kubah kecil diatasnya. Tower tersebut mirip gaya katredal St. Basil di Rusia. Tamannya begitu luas dan di tumbuhi tanaman-tanaman yang indah serta menyejukan. Rasanya nyaman sekali tinggal di rumah ini. Aku tak yakin suatu saat bisa membeli rumah semewah ini. Ini namanya istana! Ya, wajar saja, selebriti seperti dia pasti bisa membayar semua ini.

Aku dan para kru tv turun dari mobil van. Di gerbang kami sudah di sambut oleh para penjaga rumah yang cukup di bilang agak banyak. Kemudian tim kami bernegosiasi untuk meminta izin. Akhirnya, penjaga itupun setuju untuk mengadakan shooting dadakan ini. Oh ya, aku belum cerita ya? Acara mengunjungi seleb ini dadakan lho ya, jadi enggak ada rekayasa. Kami datang bertamu lalu meminta persetujuan si artis untuk di wawancarai dan mengikuti kegiatan sehari-harinya. Ya, seperti diari sehari-hari begitulah. Nah, artis yang kami kunjungi kali ini belum tahu bahwa akan kedatangan tim _DailyCelebShot_. Kita lihat saja reaksinya. Terkadang ada artis yang menyebalkan, kau tahu? Seperti bintang iklan Daphne Greengrass. Dia sebetulnya sosok yang kurang bersahabat dengan awak media dan sombong! Kalau di kamera-kamera seperti wawancara yang terencana dia sih suka sok baik dan menjaga imej gitu.

Ok, waktu komersial _break_nya sudah selesai. Saatnya shooting kembali!

"Halo, _Celebbuddy_. Kembali lagi di _DailyCelebShot_. Kita sudah sampai nih di rumah tujuan kita. _Come on! Follow me!"_

Aku berjalan mendekati pintu. Kamera pun mengikuti gerak-geriku. Aku pun mengetuk pintu beberapa kali sampai akhirnya pintu terbuka cukup lebar. Terlihat lah seorang wanita dengan surainya yang berwarna cokelat madu, panjang mencapai punggung dengan gelombang yang terurus. Wajah cantiknya polos tanpa make up. Tapi sungguh dia benar-benar cantik walaupun keadaannya seperti ini. Hanya memakai jubah tidur berwarna merah marun dan sandal rumah biasa. Ia tersenyum dan menatap kami bingung. Aku pun angkat bicara.

"Selamat pagi Nyonya Malfoy. Kami _DailyCelebShot_ ingin _interview_ dan mengikuti kegiatan anda hari ini. Apakah anda bisa?"

"Oh ya tentu-tentu. Kebetulan aku sedang tidak sibuk hari ini. Ayo, silakan masuk. Ini acaranya on-air?"

"Tidak, kami melakukannya secara off-air. Karena tanpa persetujuan tentu saja tidak bisa tayang dan kami pasti akan melakukan editing terlebih dahulu. Kalau ada beberapa _scene_ yang kurang baik, anda bisa memintannya untuk di _cut_ saja."

"Oh begitu ya. Tak apa. Oke. Kalau begitu kita shooting untuk acara ini," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Oke pemirsa, sekarang kalian sedang berada di kediaman Hermione Malfoy. Jujur saja aku baru terbangun dan belum bersiap-siap. Pagi ini aku akan memasak sarapan untuk anak-anaku dan suamiku. Mereka masih tertidur. Ayo, ikuti aku ke dapur," ucap Hermione menatap kamera.

Kami pun memasuki dapur. Dapurnya terlihat sangat bersih dan tertata rapi. Ada dapur kotor dan dapur bersih, kemudian disisi kanan ada mini bar dengan sloki-sloki cantik yang menggantung. _Furniture_ dan benda-benda lain di dapur ini dibuat sama dengan interior ruangan. Dapurnya terkesan Vintage, jadi kebanyakan menggunakan kayu jati yang mengkilap dan warna netral untuk benda elektroniknya seperti Lemari Es, _Microwave, Blender_, dan benda lainnya. Aku menyukai suasana dapurnya. Sangat membuat kita nyaman dan menikmati pekerjaan dapur seorang istri di rumah. Terlebih kaca-kaca besar yang menghadapkan ke taman. Sungguh indah bukan? Kemudian, aku tersadar kalau Hermione Malfoy memasak sendiri? _No way!_ Dia kan artis papan atas? Masa masak sendiri sih?

"Apakah kau memasak sendiri? Kenapa tidak menyewa chef saja?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku lebih suka memasak sendiri. Lagi pula Draco dan anak-anak lebih suka masakan buatanku dari pada buatan orang lain. Terkadang mereka tidak menghabiskan makanannya kalau bukan aku yang memasak. Ya, mereka cukup aneh. Entah apa yang mereka sukai dari masakan buatanku. Menurutku rasanya biasa saja di bandingkan buatan para chef profesional tapi aku cukup senang memasak untuk keluargaku," ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Rumah ini begitu luas dan besar. Ruang tamunya saja diisi dengan sofa besar dan empuk. Terlihat sangat mewah dan elegan. Ada lemari kaca tinggi di isi dengan hiasan-hiasan dari kristal dan emas. Lampu gantungnya menambah kesan mewah dan artistik tersendiri. Kemudian kami mengikuti Hermione dari belakang menuju dapur. Ku lihat ia mulai meneruskan kegiatannya tadi. Ia mulai berkutat dengan wajan dan bumbu makanan.

"Aku sedang membuat burrito, Parfaits stroberi, Telur dengan _smoked_ salmon, asparagus dan Sup Veggie, kemudian aku sudah selesai dengan Waffle Multigrainnya dan ini Express Oatmeal untukku. Minumnya kami biasakan dengan air putih dan susu. Sebentar lagi makanannya selesai."

"Apakah tidak ada yang membantumu melakukan semua pekerjaan ini?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mempunyai asisten rumah tangga untuk mengurusi kebersihan rumah, kebun dan barang-barang yang ada. Untuk memasak dan merapikan kamar, kami lakukan sendiri. Selama hal apapun yang bisa dilakukan sendiri, maka lakukan sendiri. Itu didikan ku kepada anak-anaku. Aku tak mau mereka tumbuh jadi anak yang manja," jawabnya sambil mengambil makanan yang sudah jadi dan menatanya di meja makan.

"Bolehkah kami berkeliling melihat-lihat rumahmu?"

"Oh tentu saja, silakan. Ayo kita terlusuri lantai dasar," ujarnya.

Dari dapur kami berjalan mengikuti Hermione. Kami melewati sebuah hall, kemudian memasuki koridor. Di sisi kanan-kiri ada beberapa pintu _french door_. Ia membawa kami ke pintu pertama sebelah kanan.

"Ini ruang keluarga. Jika keluarga besar kami sedang berkumpul, maka kami akan berkumpul di ruangan ini. Ya, hanya untuk sekedar berbincang dan menonton acara televisi. Kacanya sengaja di desain menghadap kebun. Tapi, ruangan ini jarang di pakai sebetulnya," ucapnya sambil berjalan. Kemudian ia membawa kami keruangan lain. "Nah, ini adalah ruang khusus alat musik. Aku dan Draco suka bermain piano bersama. Disini juga ada beberapa violin. Scorpius dan Aylin belajar violin juga. Terkadang saat akhir pekan kami akan bermain musik bersama," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku mempehatikan sekeliling rumah. Semuanya tertata rapi dan suasananya sungguh nyaman. Catnya selalu sesuai dengan fungsi rumah tersebut. Ruangan musik ini di cat dengan _soft green_ dengan wallpaper bertekstur strip putih-hijau. Ada foto keluarga yang ukurannya besar. Di foto tersebut terlihat dua keluarga besar di foto bersama dalam satu _frame._ Sungguh terlihat seperti keluarga yang harmonis.

Kemudian, figur Hermione yang tinggi dan ramping yang menjadi idaman seluruh wanita—termasuk aku—berjalan menuntun kami ke ruangan lain. Ruangan ini di dominasi warna cokelat dan furniturnya kebanyak terbuat dari kayu jati.

"Ini perpustakaan kami. Ya, walaupun tidak selengkap perpustakaan umum ataupun di sekolah-sekolah tetapi cukup memadai. Aku akan selalu memperbaharui koleksi buku kami satu bulan sekali. Jujur saja, keluarga kami memang tertarik pada literatur dan bisa di bilang kutu buku," ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan membuka lemari tinggi yang berisikan deretan buku yang di tata dengan rapi.

"Rata-rata koleksi buku disini apa? Seorang _bookworm_ pasti punya favorit nih. Apakah anda mempunyai buku favorit juga?"

Ia tersenyum kembali. "Di sini rata-rata ilmu pengetahuan. Mulai dari sekolah dasar hingga pengetahuan umum terdapat disini. Untuk karya sastra kurasa hanya ada seperempatnya saja. Oh, tentu saja aku punya buku favoritku. Ilmu pengetahuan memang selalu bacaan nomor satu, tapi untuk novel, aku ada pengecualian. Aku menyukai karya William Shakespear dan Tagore. Mereka menulis karya-karya yang luar biasa, tapi novel favoritku adalah _Vanity Fair_ karya William M. Thackeray."

_Dan dia tadi bilang tidak selengkap perpus umum? You're kidding me, Mrs Hermione! Ini sangat lengkap!_

"Wah, hebat! Apakah anak-anakmu senang membaca juga?"

"Tentu, mereka senang terhadap buku juga," ucapnya. "_Anyway,_ kita ke lantai dua saja ya. Berhubung sarapannya sudah siap, aku akan membangunkan Draco, Scorpius dan Aylin. Draco dan Scopius paling susah untuk bangun di pagi hari. Ayo, ikuti aku," sambungnya sambil terkikik.

Kami diajak naik ke lantai dua melalui tangga _grand spiral_. Anak tangganya saja dibaluti karpet yang ku amati 'mungkin' _hand-made_ dari Persia. Kemudian di lantai kedua ini, aku melihat ruang keluarga yang luas dengan sebuah televisi lebar, _home theater_ dan sofa-sofa besar. Kemudian di sisi kanan ada sebuah koridor. Kami menuju koridor itu. Di sepanjang koridor itu terpampang foto-foto keluarga Malfoy. Mulai dari Hermione Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, anak-anaknya dan foto keluarga kecil mereka. Berbagai momen di abadikan dalam potret fotografi tersebut. Di ujung koridor terdapat dua cabang. Hermione mengarahkan kami ke arah kiri. Disana ada pintu slide besar bercat putih. Ia membukanya.

"Nah pemirsa, ini kamar utama. Ini adalah kamar aku bersama Draco. Tidak ada yang menarik untuk di lihat. Kami tidak menyimpan banyak barang dalam kamar. Oke, saatnya kita bangunkan tuan Malfoy pecinta tidurnya," bisiknya sambil melangkah mundur. Kemudian ia mendekati ranjang yang berukuran King Size. Seprainya yang berwarna putih hitam nampak berantakan. Sosok lelaki tengah tertidur tengkurap dengan nyaman. Hermione memanjat kasur dan mencoba membangunkan suaminya. Ini momen yang sangat langka bukan? Tak sering kau dapat melihat keseharian dua pasangan tersukses dari Inggris raya ini.

"Draco...Draayy...bangun, sudah pagi," ujarnya lembut sambil mengusap tangannya. Yang di bangunkan hanya bergumam dan melengguh.

"Ayolah, Draco... ini sudah pagi. Aku sudah memasak sarapan favoritmu. Kalau kau tidak bangun, terpaksa aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak akan kau sukai," ujarnya sedikit mengancam.

Draco membalikan tubuhnya dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling ia langsung memeluk tubuh Hermione yang lebih mungil sambil berkata dengan parau, "Lima menit lagi aku akan bangun, sayang. Aku akan suka apapun yang kau lakukan padaku."

"Kau memalukan, Dray. Cepat bangun! Kita sedang _shooting_ bodoh. Ada kamera disini, tapi kalau kau malas dan tak tahu malu, lanjutkan tidurmu!" ujarnya agak menajam sambil mencubit perut lelaki itu.

"Apa?! _Shooting_? Kamera? Mana?" tanyanya yang langsung terhenyak bangun sambil celingukan. Kemudian ia melihatku dan awak kamera. "Oh, aku kira kau bercanda. Ugh, halo pemirsa. Draco Malfoy disini, baru bangun pagi hari. Istriku membangunkanku dengan sangat tidak mengesankan. Oke, jadi... berikan aku waktu beberapa menit dan aku akan kembali," ujarnya kikuk kepada kamera.

Aku terkikik geli. "Selamat pagi tuan Malfoy. Senang bisa meliput anda di pagi hari ini. Maaf kami tidak mengkonfirmasikan kedatangan kami."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu, ini acara _DailyCelebShot_ kan? Aku sudah memprediksikan pasti kami akan mendapat kunjungan juga," ujarnya sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju pintu lain di kamar itu.

"Mari aku tunjukan kamar mandi kita," ucapnya kembali diikuti oleh Hermione. "Disini terdapat box shower, kemudian bathtub yang menghadap ke arah jendela. Di sisi kiri ada sauna dan pintu yang disebelah kanan menyambungkan langsung ke _walking closet._ Aku sengaja memasang tv disini karena terkadang aku atau Hermione suka menonton acara televisi sambil mandi. Aneh bukan?" ujarnya menjelaskan.

"Oke pemirsa, aku dan Draco akan kembali sesaat lagi, jadi jangan kemana-mana ya, karena kita akan kembali setelah pesan komersial berikut ini," ujar Hermione.

Aku dan tim kru keluar dari kamar itu. Kami duduk di sofa ruang keluarga, menunggu selesai mandinya pasangan muda Malfoys ini. Cukup lama, dan akhirnya setelah 30 menit berlangsung, mereka keluar dari kamarnya beserta kedua anaknya yang sudah terbangun dan memakai seragam sekolah.

"Maafkan kami ya sudah membuat menunggu lama. Scorpius dan Aylin tak mau tampil tanpa berdandan dahulu. Oh ya mau minum apa? Dari tadi kalian belum di hidangkan makan. Ayo ikut sarapan dahulu," ajak Hermione.

"Ah tidak, terima kasih. Kami hanya berniat untuk meliput kegiatan kalian sehari-hari saja. Kami bisa makan siang nanti," ujar Seamus—salah satu tim kameramen.

"Tidak apa. Ini acara off-air kan? Kalian sarapan dahulu bersama kami, lalu mulai _take shooting_ kembali. Kau bisa mengedit beberapa bagian yang tidak penting bukan? Ayolah, ini tidak lama," bujuk Draco.

Aku dan kru bertatapan dan saling melempar pertanyaan sampai akhirnya ku putuskan untuk menerima tawaran pasangan Malfoy muda ini. Aku dan kru makan di ruang makan yang mampu menampung kami—kira-kira ada sepuluh orang. Sungguh masakan Hermione Malfoy memang enak! Jujur saja ya, baru kali ini aku mengunjungi rumah seorang artis dengan seramah ini. Biasanya mereka bertindak sok paling kaya dan kami itu rendah. Tapi Hermione dan Draco Malfoy tidak. Walaupun saat di _red carpet_ atau _photo shoot session_ wajah kedua pasangan ini selalu tampak dingin dan arogan, ternyata di kehidupan nyata mereka orang yang baik dan ramah.

Setelah selesai dengan sarapan, kami mulai mengambil gambar kembali. Sebelumnya, Draco sudah pamit pergi ke kantor perusahaan rumah produksi sambil mengantar anak-anaknya sekolah. Saat ia akan pergi, Draco mencium kening istrinya dan bibirnya, kemudian terdengar samar-samar ia mengatakan ia akan merindukannya. Oh, romantis sekali bukan? Aku ingin rasanya mendapatkan pria seperti Draco Malfoy! Sudah kaya, tampan, dermawan, seksi pula. Ahh, ok kembali ke syuting!

Aku dan Hermione mengelilingi rumah ini. Rumah ini ternyata sungguh luas dan besar. Aku memasuki kamar anak sulungnya—Scorpius Abraxas Malfoy—dan kemudian anak keduanya—Aylin Cygnus Malfoy. Scopius yang berumur 14 tahun ini rupanya sedang menyukai band rock asal amerika serikat _Halestorm._ Kamarnya di penuhi poster band dan vokalisnya yang terlihat seksi dan posenya yang menantang. Dasar anak laki-laki! Sudah puber pasti tahu mana yang cantik dan menarik. Kemudian kamar Aylin, di dominasi warna _gold and silver._ Kamarnya lebih rapi di bandingkan kakaknya. Meski masih berusia 11 tahun, ia mampu menata ruangan dengan baik. Tetapi ada satu yang menangkap perhatianku. Ada sebuah rak pendek di penuhi figura foto grup laki-laki. Kemudian Hermione menjelaskan, "Ini idolanya Aylin. Ia menyukai boyband asal korea selatan. Aku tidak tahu ia mendapatkan informasi tentang mereka dari mana tapi anaku benar-benar menyukainya. Aku kadang tak mengerti dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Ya, memang anak gadis mungkin sedang masa-masanya menyukai lawan jenisnya," ujarnya.

Kami di bawa ke ruang _game_ anak-anak yang tentu banyak berbagai permainan terbaru, seperti Playstation 3 dan game 4D simulator. Kemudian ada mini bioskop yang mampu menampung dua puluh orang. Kemudian ada bar lagi di lantai dua, ada tempat billiard, serta ada ruang olahraga. Kami turun kembali ke bawah dan keluar dari dalam rumah. Disana ada kolam renang dan gazebo yang fungsinya untuk tempat berkumpul saat makan malam tiba.

Saat sudah selesai mengitari rumah milik pasangan Hermione dan Draco Malfoy, kami mengikuti kegiatannya sehari-hari. Ia pergi ke butik miliknya dengan mobil Bugattinya. Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata ia juga punya bisnis butik. Pantas saja dia kaya sampai tujuh turunan! Kemudian ia membawa kami ke tempatnya melakukan pemotretan untuk majalah _vogue_. Setelah itu, ia membawa kami ke tempat klub yoga. Sampai saat pukul tiga sore, ia mengajak kami menjemput anak-anaknya kesekolah. Kami sempat menunggu beberapa menit sampai akhirnya mini Draco dan Hermione keluar dari area sekolah dan menghampiri ibunya—Hermione.

Jika di lihat, kedua anak ini memiliki rambut pirang yang sama. Mata kelabu yang sama tetapi iris mata Aylin lebih terang dibandingkan Scorpius. Aylin memiliki rambut yang panjang dan bergelombang. Wajahnya manis, ceria dan cantik. Terdapat beberapa bintik persis ibunya. Jika Scorpius, ia benar-benar cetak karbon ayahnya. Aku berani taruhan, jika Scorpius berumur 17 tahun, pasti Draco dan Scorpius akan terlihat seperti adik-kakak.

Saat sudah sampai dirumah, Hermione menyuruh mereka mengganti baju. Kemudian, Scorpius menghadang Dean Thomas—kameramen dua.

"Hey _guys_, perkenalkan aku Scorpius Abraxas Malfoy. Selamat datang ke kamar milikku. Ayo, ikuti aku," titah Scorpius sambil berjalan mundur menghadapi kamera yang menyorotinya.

"Nah, ini kamarku. Yea, tidak serapi milik Aylin tapi cukup keren kan? Lihat! Ini koleksi majalah musik ku yang baru. Ini box tempat cd musik, dvd film, game Xbox dan umm... ini..buku pelajaranku. Oh kalian harus melihat ini," cerocos Scopius sambil mengambil buku tulis, kemudian memperlihatkannya ke kamera. "Nilai fisika ku seratus! _Man!_ Ayahku akan membelikanku gitar Gibson dan Ibu tentu saja akan membolehkanku pergi ke _metalfestival_ di Slovenia saat musim panas nanti! Aku memang tampan dan pintarkan?" ucapnya sambil memainkan kedua alisnya dan menyeringai.

Kemudian datanglah Aylin merebut perhatian kamera dari Dean Thomas.

"Ah pemirsa. Kenalkan, aku Aylin Cygnus Malfoy, gadis paling menawan, berkarisma dan juga terpintar seantero Hogwarts High School. Dari pada lihat-lihat kamarnya Scorpius, aku undang kalian semua untuk menengok kamar miliku yang jauh sepuluh kali lebih baik dari kamar kakaku yang pemalas satu ini," ujar Aylin tanpa jeda.

"Hey! Apa maksudmu,hah?! Cih, aku lebih berkharisma dan menawan dan juga lebih pintar daripada kau Ay-ay," ejek Scorpius.

"Apa?! Hah, hanya dalam mimpimu Scor-Scor-poo," balas Aylin dengan tatapan garang dan kedua tangannya di pinggang. "Hah, ayo... ikuti aku daripada melihat lelaki menyebalkan—yang sayangnya adalah kakaku yang paling baik," lanjutnya kepada kamera Dean.

Aylin menyeret aku dan Dean. Aku diajak masuk ke kamarnya. Kemudian ia menunjukan _booklet_ bersampul pink dan biru tua.

"Nah, ini _booklet of the year in Hogwarts._ Disini tercantum profil data murid-murid Hogwarts. Aku tentu saja mendapat kopiannya. Setiap murid mendapatkannya. Dari sejak awal Hogwarts didirikan sampai generasi diriku ada lho… bahkan ibu dan ayah ada di dalam _booklet_ ini. Paman Harry dan tante Ginny juga ada! Mau tahu kaaaaann?"

Aylin duduk di kasurnya dan membuka setiap halaman di buku yang cukup tebal itu. Kemudian tepat di halaman 201 dan 202 ada foto Hermione Malfoy serta Draco Malfoy. Aku membaca biodata mereka. Ternyata keduanya dinobatkan sebagai murid terpintar dimasanya. Mereka berdua pernah menjabat sabagi ketua dan wakil ketua organisasi tertinggi di Hogwarts. Prestasi akademinya bagus sekali dengan IP _cumlaude_. Fantastik! Tidak salah banyak sekali yang menawari mereka bisnis. Tak salah juga anak-anaknya sangat pintar dan cerdas.

Kemudian Aylin memperlihatkan kami pada _booklet_ berwarna biru. Banyak foto-foto grup band dengan wajah Asia. Aku kurang mengenalinya. Aku pun bertanya.

"Apakah ini Idolamu?"

"Iya, ini boyband asal korea dan girlbandnya juga sama. Mereka paling bersinar di manajemen YG lho! Aku mengenal mereka dari temanku Katie Chang. 3 bulan yang lalu saat aku ke Korea Selatan aku bertemu dengannya! Wah, aku senang sekali… " ujarnya. "Nah ini tempat aku menaruh buku-buku pribadiku. Nilaiku jauh lebih baik di banding Scorpius, jadi kalau dia menyombongkan nilai fisikanya, aku juga bisa. Nilaiku semua mata pelajaran selalu mendapat seratus! Jangan bilang Scorpius ya, kalau Mum dan Dad lebih mencintaiku dibandingkan Scorpy. Tentu saja aku yang paling tersayang. Hahaha," ucapnya sambil menaruh lengannya ke sisi-sisi lemari buku-bukunya.

Aku terkikik geli dengan kelakuan Aylin. Dia sangat lucu sekali dan cantik. Mungkin kelak saat dia tumbuh dewasa ia akan mengikuti jejak sang ibu. Beruntungnya kehidupan seorang Malfoy. Aku jadi iri menyaksikannya.

Aku dan para kru kembali ke ruang tamu dan duduk bersama Hermione Malfoy. Aku melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan sampai ke pertanyaan akhir yang sedang panas-panasnya di gosipkan.

"Nah, kita ke akhir pertanyaan sekarang. Apakah benar kabar tentang retaknya rumah tangga anda? Kabarnya Draco Malfoy memiliki orang ketiga di kantornya?!"

"Aku tahu kabar ini sedang diberitakan. Perlu aku sampaikan bahwa aku dan suamiku tidak ada masalah apapun. Dia orangnya setia dan tidak mungkin berpaling begitu saja. Kami sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak di bangku sekolah dasar. Bahkan, jujur saja tadinya Draco adalah musuh bebuyutanku semasa sekolah. Aku pernah mengatakan aku tak akan pernah mau bersahabat dengannya karena waktu itu dia mengejek rambutku dan penampilanku. Tapi pada akhirnya, kita dipersatukan. Mungkin kami berjodoh. Aku bahagia bersama Draco dan anak-anakku. Jadi, tentang Draco dan model perancis Fleur Delacour itu tidak benar," jawabnya cepat sekali.

"Oh begitukah? Aku turut berbahagia untukmu dan keluargamu. Anda sangat menginspirasi wanita lain dan tentunya keluaga yang lainnya."

"Terima kasih," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kita sudah sampai di penghujung acara. Gimana? Sudah puaskan melihat keluarga Malfoy? Mereka keluarga yang luar biasa dan menginspirasi, bukan? Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di episode selanjutnya! Adios!"

_And cut!_ Kamera pun mati. Aku dan kru merasa puas dengan syuting yang cukup melelahkan ini. Lagi-lagi saat kami akan pulang Hermione meminta kami untuk ikut makan malam bersama. Tapi, rasa-rasanya tidak enak, jadi aku dan para kru menolaknya.

Aku pun berpamitan pulang setelah meminta _The Malfoys_ menandatangani kontrak hak tayang dan mengedit video yang sudah kami ambil. Yah tak perlu repot-repot sebenarnya, toh mereka mengizinkan menayangkan semuanya tanpa memotong adegan lain. Jadi, sekarang aku terkulai lemah di dalam mobil van _DailyCelebShot_. Aku rasa aku butuh mandi air dingin dan meminum segelas susu murni hangat. Kira-kira selebriti yang akan aku kunjungi nanti siapa ya? Hah, semoga bos tidak menyuruhku mendatangi selebriti yang menyebalkan. Mudah-mudahan dapat yang sebaik dan seramah Hermione dan Draco Malfoy.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Saya harap kalian suka dengan _one shoot_ ini. Sebenarnya ini sudah lama aku tulis dan baru nemu lagi doc-nya di file-file yang cukup berantakan dalam komputer saya, lol. Update ini juga untuk ngisi kekosongan saya buat update fic lain. Maaf, aku author yang buruk! u.u menyelesaikan perchapter butuh waktu yang lama :( ok deh, saya sudahi dulu curcolnya hehe. Mind to review? kritik membangun sangan terbuka :) Ada saran atau req? _write it on review box_.**

_**Thank you and i love you all fellow fanfictioners!**_

**gothicaamylee,xo.**


End file.
